Julie Vey: The Glow Child
by DavenportCullenForemanVey
Summary: This is the story of Michael and Taylor's child, Julie. She is in search of her cousin who probably lives in the same city as her. It also has an epilogue of the characters. Please R&R! I am promising weekly updates so please follow and stay caught up!
1. Intro and Epilogue

Julie Vey: The Glow Child

_This is about Michael and Taylor's child, Julie. It begins in a quick epilogue of Michael Vey._

_Dr. Hatch was half right about the Glows ruling the world. Tara realized her stupidness and joined the electroclan. They never ruled the world, but their powers were revealed when they blew up Elgen. Everyone is in search of the Glow children. The Glow children hide their powers, not to be safe, but to keep themselves from being mobbed by the whole school. Hatch ended up in jail._

I'm Julie Vey, the only Glow child I know of. There must be others, though, because my only _real_ aunt, Tara, is married to Quentin. I'm still looking for another Glow child, possibly a cousin. (Tara and Quentin live in the same city as me. They just moved in a month ago.)

Today is the first day of high school. I want to go, but it's terrible because none of my friends hang out at my house because people aren't supposed to know that my parents are the start of the electroclan. I'm excited because… well, other than signing up for fencing and looking for a cousin, I have nothing. The fencing is a long story.

See, I saw the Olympics and loved the fencing. I started off with a sword and a leather uniform. Yeah, it's crazy, but Zeus (now referred to as Frank) learned how to ride a motorcycle and had some old, worn leather. I was thrilled. (Hey, I was 10, a German chocolate cake was an iPod to me.) I eventually started daily practices with Dad. I got some actual equipment and got really good at fencing. (I got the sword from Abi, she started fencing in college.) Now I can actually sign up for fencing. So, that's the story of why I fence.

Another weird hobby of mine is fishkeeping. I started with a goldfish. Mom had a goldfish and knew that they need a 55 gallon tank. She was hoping I would get into this soon, so she kept it. In 2 days, we had a fully established, planted, decorated tank. I eventually got a platy and some dojo loaches in my tank. And later got some cory catfish. Now I have some clown loaches and neon and diamond tetras.

I should probably get to the couples. Zeus married Grace, Tanner coincidentally ended up with Nichelle, who realized her powers were useless on people and also joined the electroclan, Ostin married McKenna, Kylee married Bryan, Ian married Abi, that's all the couples other than the ones I stated earlier.

So now you're probably wondering why anyone would marry Nichelle. Well, she washed the dye out of her hair, changed her sense of style, and changed her attitude. So now she is happily living in France with Tanner.

Now you probably want to know what my powers are, well, I can control lighting, translate animals' thoughts, (and obviously have mind conversations with them) and explode things. I also have Mom and Dad's powers.

Well that's all for explaining. I have a long day ahead of me. I'll explain more about my awesome story later.


	2. Unmasking

Chapter Two: Unmask the hooded couple

_Thanks for the review! Please keep supporting the story!_

I walk through the doors. I want to find my friend, Leetah. She's standing right in front of the door. I walk up to her. "Leetah!" I say loudly and run up to her. "Hi, Julie." She says. "Hi." I say. "Listen, my aunt moved to this city last month with her husband, so I'm looking for my cousin mom told me to look for. Can you help me?" I ask. "Sure." Leetah says. But she isn't done. "Julie, I know you are obsessed with this kind of stuff, so can I ask you a favor in return?" She asks. "What?" I say. "You know that couple that always wears hoodies to school games?" She says. "Yeah, what about them?" I say, hoping this isn't going where I think it is. "I'm going to unmask them at the next football game." She says. Oh no, it went there.

See, Mom and Dad wear hoodies out in public to avoid getting mobbed by everyone, so you can see why this is bad. I have to say no, but that would concern Leetah and she would think I was acting weird, so I have to say yes. Oh, I wish I could tell her! Maybe if I ask Dad, no, Mom, I will be allowed. I have to do something by the next football game in three days. This better work out!


End file.
